thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cry From Winter
A Cry From Winter is the main series in The WinterVerse and one of the main lore builders of the Arkn Mythos as a whole. Story A Cry From Winter focuses on the adventure and endeavors of a troubled young-ling named Alex Winter that was accused of brutally massacring his parents at the young age of eight years old. Although he was found innocent he had been put on constant therapeutic watch by a man calling himself Dr. Ellis, who uses a new experimental drug as a form of trauma medication. It's later revealed that this medication has some nasty side effects such as seeing things that aren’t of this world. Entities of this category include Lurkers, Arkn, Dekn and an assortment of other things that aren’t normal. Alex himself suffers from post trauma multiple personality disorder as well as some forms paranoia. This complicates matters when an entity calling itself “Malek” shows up possessing him. All the while this is happening, his best friend James is trying to maintain a normal life while helping Alex. James seems to believe Alex and the issue hes going through, that is until the time-line jump in the episode “Departure” where Alex is teleported to a reality where he was guilty and incarcerated on death row. Now Alex must spend his time working with the new James to figure out whats going on with these arkn and trying to get him to believe him. The last bit of plot occurring at the same time is that of Karl and the other patients. There's potential that there are multiple other patients of the Dr. Ellis character and they all seem to have some kind of similar reactions to the medications hes giving them, while also all being different. Each patient seems to see something completely different. The symbol that Alex, and presumably the others, see; seems to be growing stronger. Characters * Alex Winter * Dr. Ellis * James * LongNose * Malek * Marcus Winter * Mary Winter * Professor Taylor/The Historian Seasons *'Season 1': 20 episodes. September 2014 - January 2015 * Season 2: 21 episodes * Season 3: TBA List of Episodes # Season 1: 20 episodes. September 2014 - January 2015 ## A Bitter Winter ## Somethings Coming ## Another Session ## My name is Alex ## New Strangers On The Block ## Biding The Time ## New Comers ## Re Occuring Nightmares ## You've Got Mail ## Be Patient ## Where the Patients play ## Square Roots ## All Hallows Eve ## Departure 1 + Departure 2 ## Can You Hear Me Knocking ? ## Like Pieces To A Puzzle ## Time Starts For No Man ## Higher Authorities ## outSTANding ## You Ever Wonder Why You're Here # Season 2: 21 episodes ## Interlude ## Several Months Prior ## Break Through ## Minor Side Effects ## - ## Karl ## x ## New Horizons ## .avi ## Unexpected Events ## Follow Up Procedures ## Even Higher Authorities ## High Tide ## Constant Reminders ## Have You? ## the kings authority ## Journal Entries ## Full House ## Euchre ## Remember Your ReOccuring Nigtmares ## History Tends To Repeat Itself # Season 3: TBA Category:Vlogs Category:The Arkn Mythos Category:The WinterVerse